


"We need to go"

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Potential exit scenarios (with a happy end) [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Emotions, M/M, That's all I can say, potential exit sl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: "In that moment he understood. If they stay here he'd have to let him go...for a very long time. No more hugs, or kisses, or even a comfortable stroke on his arm...that would be all gone. He wasn't ready either to give that up. To give Aaron up."Or...They both go on the run, together.





	"We need to go"

In the end, there was nothing they could do. That scumbag had the upper hand again, and Robert's solicitor told them to brace themselves for the worst. When Aaron heard it, he almost fainted. To think about that he could lose Robert for good? That wasn't an option.

The trial was set to continue tomorrow and Aaron knew they had no more time. The jury would find him guilty and his life...both of their lives would be over. He had to think, had to do something.

“We need to go.” - he blurted out after spending two hours on their sofa, deep in his thoughts. Robert sat at the kitchen table, looking utterly devastated, but he looked up at his husband after hearing his voice.

“What?”

“Now Robert.” - said Aaron standing right in front of him - “We have to get out of this country.”

“No, Aaron...I won't run.” - he said already working out what Aaron's plan is. - “I won't put you through that.”

“But you won't mind me losing you? Is that what you're saying?” - he asked already in tears. Robert wanted to answer but couldn't get a word out. He just couldn't. So Aaron continued- “I won't lose you again Robert, I can't!” - he cried.

“Hey, come here.” - said Robert finally. Seeing Aaron breaking down like that, he just wanted to hug him close and never let him go. In that moment he understood. If they stay here he'd have to let him go...for a very long time. No more hugs, or kisses, or even a comfortable stroke on his arm...that would be all gone. He wasn't ready either to give that up. To give Aaron up.

“We need to pack a bag, just...just the essentials, then we'll go.”

“Go where?” - asked Robert with a voice full of scepticism. - “And what about our family? What about Liv? And Seb? We'd never see them again.”

“We'd find a way, you know we would.”

“Aaron, just think ab...”

“NO!” - he shouted - “I... I'm not sitting here crying me eyes out after they lock you up for good because you've heard the solicitor it's not just gonna be a couple of years Robert...I CAN'T LOSE YOU FOR DECADES! DON'T YOU GET THAT?”

“I know, I know.” - he said stepping closer to him. - ”I don't wanna lose you either...but how on earth do you think we can do this all by ourselves in....like 5hours? Because if you're really wanna do this we don't have more time.”

“Don't you think I know that? Of course, I know.” - said Aaron pacing.

“We need to tell the family.”

“No.” - said Aaron.- “The less they know the better.”

“But we have to tell someone!” - said Robert and Aaron knew he was right. They needed at least one person who knows everything.

“Cain.” - he said slowly - “....and me mum. I trust them, Robert. But we can't tell anyone else. Not Liv, not Vic...no one.”

“Okay. I...I wanna do one more thing, before...” - Aaron just kept looking at him encouraging him to continue - “We won't see Seb..” - he said with a broken voice - “I need to tell him that we love him... I... I wanna write a letter, and I don't know, your mum could give it to him once he's older.”

“Do you think he'll ever forgive us?” - asked Aaron all of a sudden.

“I don't know.” - sighed Robert - “I hope.”

An hour later they were all set, it was 1:55 am and thankfully Liv was asleep so they didn't have to worry about her. They talked to Cain and Chas, and as hard as it was to let them go – especially to Chas – they all knew it was the only way. They knew Aaron couldn't handle being without Robert, and they knew no matter how strong Robert wanted to be, he'd break within days inside.

“….and you'll give this to him right?” - asked Robert giving Chas the envelope. The envelope with a letter to Seb. They both wrote something to him and wished he'd understand their reasons. It might've looked mad, but they hoped that someday Seb'll find someone he'll love the same way, as they love each other, and then he might understand why they had to do this.

Robert looked at Aaron and saw as he wiped away his tears, and it took him all his strength to not start crying again.

“Of course I will, I promise.” - said Chas not being able to stop sobbing.

“Mum, we need to go.” - said Aaron.

“I've sorted everything, I give you guys a lift.” - they heard Cain.

“How?” - asked Robert.

“Don't worry about that, you just have to stay well clear and under the radar from now on. No contact, no calls, at least for the foreseeable.” - he told them, but of course, they knew. - “You got the money right?”

“Yeah, thank you.” - said Robert. They gave them all the spare cash they could find at short notice, without it being suspicious to the police when they come looking for the boys. Because they will come, and they're gonna interrogate every one of them, trying to find something... anything. - “It's a good start, with what we could get out before the police started sniffing around.” - said Robert.

“Mum, tell Liv... that I'm sorry.”

“That we both are.” – added Robert, before he looked at Aaron again. - “Aaron, I just... I need to ask again... Liv's here... Seb's here... our family... everyone.... are you sure you want to leave them behind? I wouldn't blame you if you changed your mind, you know that right?” - he asked as he stroked his cheek.

“Don't even think for a minute that it was an easy decision... and I love them..” – he told Robert before he turned to his mum – “I love you... I do... but... I … I can't...” - he started before he stopped. He couldn't even get the words out but his mum knew. She understood, and she didn't blame him.

“I know love, I know, come here.” - she said before she hugged him so tight Aaron thought she might break him – “You two belong together, don't worry about us, we'll be fine. We sort it for you.”

“Don't worry about the police either, just, stay away from trouble.... mainly you Sugden.” - said Cain with a smirk.

“You have my word.” - smiled Robert.

“Wait, what about passports and... the rest?” - asked Aaron suddenly. - “We can hardly use ours.”

“I have a number, we just can't use our phones.” – said Robert handing him a piece of paper.

“Isn't that...?”- asked Aaron thinking about his best mate's escape plan.

“It is.” - said Robert. The same contact they used with Adam.

“Here, you can use this.” - told them Cain, as he gave a disposable phone to Robert. -” It's all I could get, but you can use this once you're there, just get rid of it afterwards.”

“Thank you.” - they said at the same time. They were probably many things they haven't thought about, but time wasn't on their side. They needed to act fast, and that meant probably forgetting about important things. They couldn't think it through calm, they didn't have the luxury to plan every step, they had to decide everything so quick, but they didn't have much choice.

“Alright, we need to get going if you wanna make it.” - said Cain and Chas got her arms around her son one last time before she finally let him go. She hugged Robert as well, and she promised them again that everything will be fine. Of course, she was worried but... this was for the best.

“If Andy could do it, you'll have no problem.” - told them Cain, before they got in the car.

“So... just me and you?” - asked Robert holding his hand.

“Forever.” - whispered Aaron before he kissed him softly.

Cain didn't take any notice, he just kept on driving. He knew that this was inevitable, and somewhat he expected them to make this move. He only hoped they'll find the peace and happiness they deserve, even if it was far away from home. He saw a lot of things throughout the years and he knew exactly what they went through to be together. He admired Aaron for his strength, both of their strengths to be honest. To love each other that much to fight for the other the way they did... and as hard as it was to let them go, he knew that they would make it. Because he saw them over the years, and when they were together, they were unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic about how Robert's exit could be. The difference from canon is that they'll get the happy ending in every fic of mine. I know this particular one could also have many aspects, so this is just the one I went with. Maybe I write another one of this in the long run... in the meantime, I just go through different scenarios.


End file.
